Thomas and the Big Bang
Thomas and the Big Bang is the tenth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Thomas is very cheeky. He enjoys playing with his friends, like playing hide and peep with Percy or when James spins on the turntable. Despite his playfulness, he always works and gets the job done. One day, Thomas gets a new whistle fitted, and he whistles it everywhere he goes. Mr. Percival makes Thomas do a job, which was to fill his trucks with Bricks, Flour and Timber with the narrow gauge engines. Thomas is really excited about this job that he blows his new whistle loudly, and scaring Rheneas, which makes the little engine knock his trucks of pilings. Skarloey and Sir Handel finds this very funny. The Engines decide to scare Rusty next. Rusty is pulling trucks full of bricks when the plan falls into place. Thomas whistles loudly and Rusty knocks his trucks, getting covered in red brick dust from the Bricks. The engines decide to scare Sir Handel, who is pulling Flour trucks. The engines hide in The Wharf's Transfer station, and they all peep at him. Sir Handel bashes his trucks and gets covered in Flour. Despite all the fun, nobody is doing any work. Thomas now decides to scare Peter Sam. He is pulling a flatbed of Timber. After the engines whistle at him, he pushes his flatbed so hard, the timber crashes through some oil drums and splashes into the canal. Mr. Percival arrives, and is furious when he finds that there is a huge mess of Bricks and Flour, and that the Timber is in the canal and that none of Thomas' trucks had been loaded. Thomas, seeing the error of his ways, works to get everything in order, getting everything in his trucks before teatime. Thomas however plays one last trick on Mr. Percival and hides his trucks. When Mr. Percival does arrive, he asks where the trucks are. Thomas reveals the trucks filled with Bricks, Flour and Timber. Mr. Percival laughs and declares that Thomas is "a very funny engine." Characters * Thomas * Sir Handel * Rusty * Mr. Percival * James (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Skarloey (does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Wharf * Misty Valley * The Railway Works * Kellaby Trivia * This is the third occasion in which James has spun on a turntable. The first was in Tenders and Turntables and the second in Buzz, Buzz. * When Rusty says "You look like a ghost!" the footage is sped up. * The title is a reference to "The Big Bang," a phenomenon that occurred billions of years ago that is believed to have created the universe. * This is the only eleventh season episode featuring the narrow gauge engines not featured on Engines and Escapades. * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the eleventh season. Goofs * The narrator says that Rusty steamed around the wharf, but Rusty is a diesel. * Peter Sam is wearing Duncan's happy face at the end. * The narrator says that the little engines blew their whistles, but Rusty has a horn. * When Peter Sam derails, he crashes through the buffers and is off the track, but in the next scene, the rails continue to the edge of the wharf. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Naughty Trick * Magazine Stories - Thomas and the Big Bang (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheBigBangtitlecard.png|UK DVD Title Card File:ThomasandtheBigBangTVtitlecard.png|TV Title Card File:ThomasandtheBigBangPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:ThomasandtheBigBangJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:ThomasandtheBigBang1.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang2.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang3.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang4.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang5.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang6.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang7.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang8.png|Thomas' new whistle File:ThomasandtheBigBang9.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang10.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang11.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang12.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang13.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang14.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang15.png|Thomas and Mr. Percival File:ThomasandtheBigBang16.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang17.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang18.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang19.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang20.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang21.png|Skarloey and Sir Handel File:ThomasandtheBigBang22.png|Rheneas File:ThomasandtheBigBang23.png|Thomas File:ThomasandtheBigBang24.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang25.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang26.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang27.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang28.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang29.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang30.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang31.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang32.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang33.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang34.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang35.png|Rusty covered in brick dust File:ThomasandtheBigBang36.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang37.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang38.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang39.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang40.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang41.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang42.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang43.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang44.png|Rusty, Skarloey, and Rheneas File:ThomasandtheBigBang45.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang46.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang47.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang48.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang49.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang50.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang51.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang52.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang53.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang54.png|Sir Handel covered in flour File:ThomasandtheBigBang55.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang56.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang57.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang58.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang59.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang60.png|Skarloey and Rheneas File:ThomasandtheBigBang61.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang62.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang63.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang64.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang65.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang66.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang67.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang68.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang69.png|Peter Sam File:ThomasandtheBigBang70.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang71.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang72.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang73.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang74.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang75.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang76.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang77.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang78.png|Thomas and A.J.R. No.1 File:ThomasandtheBigBang79.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang80.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang81.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang82.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang83.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang84.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang85.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang86.png|Thomas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam File:ThomasandtheBigBang87.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang88.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang89.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang90.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang91.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang92.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang93.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang94.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang95.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang96.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang97.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang98.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)1.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)2.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)3.gif File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)5.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)6.gif File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)7.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)8.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)9.gif File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)10.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)11.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)13.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)14.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang(magazinestory)15.jpg File:ThomasandtheBigBang.jpg File:ThomasandtheNaughtyTrick.jpg|Book File:ThomasandtheNaughtyTrickChinesecover.png|Chinese book Episode File:Thomas and the Big Bang - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and The Big Bang-American Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes